


Sapphic Lovers in the Garden

by Cancion_de_Rio



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F, Fae & Fairies, Lesbian Sex, Sexual Fantasy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-17
Updated: 2020-08-17
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:35:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25948951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cancion_de_Rio/pseuds/Cancion_de_Rio
Summary: An aroused faery, dreaming of a lost lover, settles on to a flower petal to pleasure herself when she is interrupted by a voyeuristic little bird.
Relationships: Sunbeam and Breezy
Kudos: 4





	Sapphic Lovers in the Garden

Sunbeam slid into the upturned, hot pink petal of a hybridized fuchsia flower, her legs dangling lackadaisical over the sides. She was a tiny faery, not much taller than a tube of lip balm, with wide, rust-colored, raw-edged wings that were roughly her own height in length. She was tired from her day frolicking amongst the floral clusters, harassing busy bees, teasing the tiny dragon-like creatures that slinked about the garden, camouflaged by the greenery, and chasing the male faeries for no other reason than to watch them run away with laughter until they became breathless or their girlfriends pouted.

The sun was low on the horizon, painting the clouds above in pastel hues, and the evening reminded her of the many she had spent with Firo, her former flame. They had filled the cups of flowers with the stolen, inebriating nectar juice stored in the local distillery, then dipped their naked bodies into the purple liquid, soaking in it like the waters of a spa and sipping it far too many times. Tumbling out later, they would fall, drunken, into the folds of blossoms below where Firo would cover her in kisses and make love to her as raindrops washed away the wine stains. Sunbeam closed her eyes, dreaming of his touch, as she combed her fingers through the long tresses of her flaming ginger mane.

She’d hung her skirt and undergarments in the crook of a twisted leaf stem but kept on her bustier and the silky stockings that climbed up to her thighs. She splayed out in the delicate flower petal half-naked with her bosom cinched into two ample mounds above the bustier. Thinking of Firo, her fingers drifted across the tops of her breasts as if he were touching her. She tugged gently on her skin until her nipples were released from the fabric, then drew circles around them with her fingertips before walking two tiny fingers over her little round tummy to the soft spot between her thighs.

As she massaged her sweet button, she dreamt it was Firo’s hands instead that were sending waves of pleasure through her as she wriggled on the petal. Her visions of her lost lover were interrupted when Sunbeam heard a chirpy hiccup from above and opened her eyes, looking toward the sound. Hidden in the pale pink folds of the fuchsia flowers trailing overhead, a pair of large eyes like sun discs, glowing in rubescent and golden hues, peered back at her. She heard a giggle followed by another chirpy hiccup and the eyes disappeared briefly before slowly creeping back over the edge of a petal. Sunbeam pulled a stockinged foot up, resting it in the curl of her own petal, and placed her hand on her thigh.

“Are you watching me?” Sunbeam asked, laughing at the peeper’s timidity.

A fringe of raven-colored bangs swung to and fro as the forehead behind the pink petal nodded, its voice giggling again. The eyes of tiny suns appeared once more, glowing with a mischievous delight. There was a pause as they both waited.

“Well, don’t be shy. Come sit next to me and let me see you,” Sunbeam said as she pushed herself up slightly, scooting over as she touched the space beside her invitingly.

Sunbeam’s eyes widened, enchanted, as she watched the timid creature drift down from her hiding spot inside the neighboring flower. No taller than herself, the petite being had feathered wings of crimson and white, dark hair cut in a simple bob, a delicate, slender body, and tiny bare feet. Pretty finds of magenta dangled from her ear lobes and her neck was decorated with large round turquoise beads. Ribbons of violet and yellow were wrapped around her shoulders or trailing from the crooks of her elbows. Sunbeam had never seen anyone like her before, and she was lovelier than all the faeries in the land.

Making herself comfortable on the petal beside Sunbeam, the feathered girl absently bit into the tiny dark pink fruit of a flower, decidedly unconcerned about its purple juices spilling over her chin, flowing down her neck, and inside her sheer slip dress. Sunbeam had a sudden urge to use her tongue to clean the overflowing sweetness off her new acquaintance’s skin, but she resisted it for the moment. Instead, she introduced herself and asked for her new friend’s name, watching the nectar of the fruit leak over Breezy’s hands and circle around her delicate wrists. She asked where Breezy lived, and Breezy responded with her chirpy giggles, saying that she didn’t live anywhere, and she was looking for a place to build a nest.

“I’ve brought lots of pretty ribbons to decorate with,” Breezy said, lifting her arms to show Sunbeam the streaming pieces of satin. Sunbeam touched one, sliding the material between her fingers, remarking on how soft and beautiful the ribbon was as she gazed in Breezy’s eyes.

“You could build a nest here. We have lots of trees and everyone is quite nice,” Sunbeam said, her eyes beginning to glitter as she paused a moment. She flashed Breezy a playful smile as she said, “Well, except me. I’m just a tiny bit wicked.”

They both laughed at the admission of naughtiness. Breezy stuck the fingers of one hand in her mouth one by one, licking off the sticky mess of fruit, and then she carefully lifted one of the purple ribbons from one elbow and wrapped it around Sunbeam’s neck, letting uneven lengths hang down across her exposed breasts. Sunbeam could feel the soft satin against her nipples, encouraging her increasing desire to touch Breezy. She felt like she suddenly and unexpectedly belonged to Breezy.

“I live in the remnants of a fallen tree, over that way,” Sunbeam said, looking over her shoulder as she pointed in the direction of her abode. She looked back at Breezy and smiled. Breezy’s eyes filled with curiosity as her face beamed back at the faery.

“You have funny spots,” Breezy said, touching Sunbeam’s cluster of large, round, auburn freckles on her shoulder. “It looks like you were sprinkled with dots of candy and I just want to lick them off.”

Sunbeam laughed. It was true that she was freckled all over, lighter on her forehead, heavier on her cheeks and across her nose. No spot was the same size, but they all complemented one another. They faded out along her neck and became darker on her shoulders and over her chest, fading out again along her arms and torso, then becoming darker once more on the tops of her hands, around her thighs, and the curve of her behind.

“They don’t come off, though,” Sunbeam told her.

“Oh.” Breezy seemed disappointed, but asked, “Can I taste them anyway?”

“If you like,” Sunbeam said, her greenish grey eyes twinkling with amusement.

Breezy handed her half-eaten pink fruit to Sunbeam, who rested the sticky pod on her belly as she clasped either side with her hands. Breezy put her mouth over a large freckle on the rounded end of Sunbeam’s shoulder, her tongue sliding over the bare skin as she sucked on it, pulling her mouth away as if she remained unconvinced that the spot would not melt right off. She looked at the freckles, blinking with raised eyebrows, slightly surprised to see all the auburn blotches still in their same places. She shrugged and giggled, leaning in toward the faery again, and trailed her tongue up Sunbeam’s neck. Reaching the freckles on her cheeks, Breezy kissed one and then another, licking them as she did, and checking each one to see if it were still there. After several such attempts, Sunbeam lifted her chin as Breezy leaned in with another kiss, meeting the tiny feathered woman’s little lips with her own. Breezy tucked in closer to Sunbeam, lightly gripping one of her arms with a sticky hand for balance as she eagerly tasted the faery’s kiss, twining their tongues together.

When Breezy pulled away, Sunbeam dipped her fingers into the sticky nectar of the pink fruit and dotted the freckles on her chest with it. Then she pulled out more of the thick juice and covered her nipples it. Breezy needed no directions, and rushed to lick away the sweet, purple stains, sucking it off Sunbeam’s nipples. Sunbeam’s desire for Breezy felt like a fire she could not ignore any further, and she pushed Breezy upright and held her tight as she put her mouth on the purple streaks that had dripped down the tiny bird woman’s neck earlier. Sunbeam sucked on the sticky sweetness, nibbling at her, dragging her tongue over Breezy’s chin, and pushed it into her mouth again with another kiss.

Sunbeam pulled away and she could see Breezy’s tiny nipples through her sheer dress. She put her mouth on each of them right over the fabric, tugging and biting on them. Then she dipped her fingers into the last of the fruit’s nectar and set the shell aside. She put her head beneath Breezy’s dress, laying her stomach flat against the flower petal as her legs curled up behind her, her stockinged feet twitching. Breezy giggled with a twitter as Sunbeam put her face into the nakedness between Breezy’s splayed legs and smeared the sticky juice over her sweet button. Sunbeam licked at the sweetness and rubbed her tongue against the tiny nub, covering it with her mouth until a tremor rumbled through Breezy, up her spine, and ruffled her feathers as she giggled and chirped at Sunbeam’s affection.

“You’re making me laugh, you naughty faery,” Breezy said.

Sunbeam pulled her head out from beneath Breezy’s dress, her hair disheveled, and she wasn’t sure if she should be offended. Ignoring the look on Sunbeam’s face, Breezy floated down to the ground for just a moment. Her wings flapped gently to propel her upwards as she flew back up to Sunbeam as she waited, perplexed, on the fuchsia flower. She sat back down next to Sunbeam and presented her find: a tiny mushroom, its shiny cap painted in aubergine with white specks, not yet blossomed and still closed in a phallic shape protruding from its stem. Sunbeam raised her eyebrows questioningly at Breezy, who responded with another of her mischievous giggles. The faery leaned back with her hands behind her, propping herself up with her wings unfurled, slightly miffed as she waited for her feathered friend to elaborate further.

Breezy pushed gently on either of Sunbeam’s thighs, opening her up wide. On her knees, she leaned down and, as Breezy kissed Sunbeam’s sweet button, massaging it with her tongue, she slid the phallus capped mushroom along the insides of the faery’s thighs until she rested it against the wet folds between them. Sunbeam had no further questions in her mind about the mushroom as Breezy ran the tip of it in circles around the opening of Sunbeam’s little love tunnel. Sunbeam’s freckled pelvis began to arch and twist as Breezy prodded her repeatedly with the mushroom, pushing the firm but flexible, speckled aubergine cap a little further inside each time until her hand, gripping its stem, began to tap against Sunbeam’s slick skin in a slow rhythm. Quiet moans began to vibrate against Sunbeam’s rib cage and grew louder as she reached down with one hand to slide her fingertips along the nape of Breezy’s neck, beneath her short raven hair, as she caressed the other woman’s head. The waves of passion tumbled over Sunbeam slowly and gently at first, making her tremble, then rushed at her with increasing intensity, filling her with an ecstasy that Firo never had.

Her chest heaving in the after throes of Breezy’s lovemaking, Sunbeam took Breezy’s hand and pulled her up close to her. Breezy weaved her legs with Sunbeam’s, and wrapped an arm around her waist, stroking the sides of her back. She nestled her head into Sunbeam’s shoulder, kissing her neck over and over. Lifting one of her wings, she curled it around Sunbeam, covering her like a feathered blanket. The faery pressed her lips against Breezy’s forehead, touching her cheek with her fingers briefly, then put her hand on the winged woman’s shoulder blade, hugging her tightly.

When the racing of her heart subsided, Sunbeam whispered in Breezy’s ear. “I have something for you,” she said, gently extricating herself from their embrace and fluttering out of sight below the fuchsia flower.

Sunbeam had clipped one of the long stamens that dangled from the center of the blossom. She wrapped the length of the stamen, knotted, and crisscrossed around her thighs, securing its small, phallus-shaped anther into an erect position between her legs. Breezy giggled at the sight of it, but Sunbeam’s laugh was husky and seductive. She pushed Breezy on her back, her wings tucked in behind her, making a pillow for her head. Sunbeam put her hands underneath Breezy’s thighs, lifting and spreading her legs. Her long red hair fell over her shoulder, spilling on to Breezy, tickling her skin. She kissed Breezy’s lips, softly and slowly building up the fever of her kisses, teasing Breezy’s tongue with her own, as she slipped a hand between Breezy’s thighs and began to caress her sweet button. When she felt Breezy become wet with desire, she pressed her pelvis forward, guiding the erect anther into Breezy’s canal of passion. Breezy twittered and chirped moans as the faery’s penetrative rhythm picked up a frenzied pace. Sunbeam’s wings rippled and her ample breasts swung with her movements while Breezy’s small mounds bounced with each of the faery’s thrusts inside her. The flower’s anther teased and tickled her desire, lifting her up to a peak that made her back arch to meet it, her legs quivering in Sunbeam’s hands. She finally called out in a birdsong of passion before Sunbeam slowed and withdrew the anther, gently kissing Breezy’s mouth as she rested her weight on top of her. Breezy put her hands in Sunbeam’s hair, raking her fingers through the long waves over and over. Sunbeam ceased her kisses after a moment and sighed into Breezy’s neck, resting her head on her shoulder. When Breezy opened her eyes, the sky was dark, but the garden glittered with the light of fireflies.


End file.
